Kimi Ga Namida No Toki Ni Wa
by Sharkalicious
Summary: She left her sister, and promised to return. After many years, she finally does, but Ayame hates her. Will she however rethink her feelings once she finds why her sister as returned? KisaOC


Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto, it's characters, jutsus or storylines etc etc. I do own Ayame and her sister. So don't steal!_

I feel... this is crappy. Kinda. It's more like an intro than anything, and I don't feel too good. I most probably should have updated my fic on quizilla, rather than start a new fic just for something on this account. Haha, but then again, I am thinking about moving over here.

Enjoy!

----------------------------

Ayame yawned as she sat on her bed, her light pink hair was messy and stuck around her face, while her fringe hung over her bright, golden, Amber coloured eyes. It took her a few seconds to register that her alarm clock had been going off for a while, and just looked lazily at it, as though willing it to shut up by it's self. "Urusai ne," she muttered, tiredly, before she picked it up; another yawn escaping her mouth. She held the clock in her hand for another few seconds, letting it ring through the house, before she threw it against the wall, frowning. "Annoying," she mumbled, slinging her legs over the side of her bed. She knew there was no use in trying to sleep any more, she wouldn't be able to. No, the damned clock saw to that already.

Besides, she now needed to buy a new alarm, and also she now didn't know the time. Realising what a mistake she had made, Ayame growled before changing into her usual clothes. A black pair of trousers, which were sort of baggy on her- she'd been working really hard for the past few days, and hadn't really eaten as much as she should have. Ayame blinked slightly, before pulling out a soft brown shirt and pulling it over her head, ruffling her hair up even more. "Dammit," she hissed, as she straightened her hair out, before putting it up into a neat bun, held in place with two senbon.

Takahata Ayame was _always_ late. There would be no doubt about it. Every morning she would break her alarm clock, which was also her only source of time, before rushing to get ready so she could get another one before she had to go to work. The village knew her routine more than she did, and thus it didn't surprise them when Ayame ran into Konoha's hospital ten minutes late for work. **As usual**.

"Takahata-san," one of the nurses greeted, while Ayame caught her breath. "You broke your clock again?" She asked, a soft laugh running through her voice.

"H-hai," Ayame replied, rubbing the back of her head. "I should probably think about setting it earlier than what I do," she mumbled to herself, looking around. "Ne, Shigure-chan," she began, looking up at the nurse, who was taller than her. Most people were, although Ayame often acted like she were just as tall as everyone else. "Why is it so quiet?"

The nurse shook her head, indicating she had no idea. Ayame found this odd, not because the village was unhealthy, but more to do with the fact that following the previous Chuunin exams there had been plenty of casualties. It was rare at that time for anywhere to be fairly quiet; especially hospitals.

Ayame often admired the ninja in the village, the ones who were able to go out on missions. Ayame's jutsu weren't really brilliant, though her taijutsu were better than most. Then again, her medical jutsu were fairly decent too. Hence her working in a hospital; she hadn't liked it to begin with, she would just deal with people getting cuts on their hands, or over thinking mothers, who's babies had just sneezed. It annoyed her, but she remained there and never asked to be put with a team as medical back-up.

"Ayame-chan!" A loud voice greeted, causing her to jump slightly, before she turned around.

"O-oh.. Hello, Gai-san," she greeted back, a small smile on her face, though she looked down at the floor. "Um, I hate to ask, but could you keep your voice down? People are, um, ill... Gai-san."

"Oh, yes, yes," he replied, grinning. Ayame just laughed slightly, it wasn't that she was nervous or anything, Ayame wasn't even really that shy. She was just maybe too obedient, too submissive or too respectful for her own good. Especially since she never really thought much of herself. She hadn't since she was young. "How's Lee doing?"

Ayame bit her lip, looking away from him. She knew the question was coming, and although she had pretty good news for him, it still may not ever happen. "Jiraiya-sama went to try and find Tsunade-hime," she replied, looking up at him. "She should be able to heal him, she is the best medical nin. There's no guarantee he can find her; or that she'll return though," she added, her voice turning quiet. "I'm sure she'll come back though."

Gai nodded, before heading off in the other direction towards his student's room. Ayame sighed, before leaning against a wall and rubbing her forehead. Sometimes she wondered if she worked too hard, then again, sometimes she wondered if she didn't work enough.

She remained in her position for a few minutes, before she pushed herself forward. She didn't really have much to do, mainly sign a few forms. Her main patient was Lee, though she guessed if Tsunade did come back she'd be dealing with less work.

"Ayame-san?"

Ayame looked up at the source of the voice, to see Sakura standing there. She was a Genin about a year or so younger than Lee, and though Ayame didn't really get the pair of them, it seemed they were friends, or something on some level. Especially since Sakura had brought flowers for him quite a few times, and it seemed that today wasn't any exception. "Off to see Lee, Sakura-chan?" Ayame smiled.

"Un," Sakura replied. "Have you seen Ino?" She asked, while Ayame shook her head. "I can't find her... And Naruto went out with Jiraiya... I heard Sasuke was with Kakashi for training, or something too."

"So, you're bored?" Ayame asked, laughing slightly. "Well you could watch Lee, he likes to leave when he thinks no one is watching. He doesn't really get that he shouldn't train... He's stubborn."

Sakura nodded with a rather serious look on her face, before she walked towards Lee's room. It was only then though, that Ayame seemed to find something wrong with everything. She didn't really have a good feeling, and a clattering sound from what should have been a deserted room made her stomach screw it's self up. "Now what?" She sighed, putting down the files she held, before walking towards the room.

She noticed the curtains were blowing from the wind, and frowned. The window should have been closed. Ayame shook her head, walking towards the window and closing it, before looking down. It was only then she noticed that a glass cup that was usually on the table beside the bed was shattered on the floor.

Ayame bent down, and picked up the pieces, before putting them on the table. It may have just been the wind that had thrown it to the ground, then again she knew better than to think like that.

Sighing, Ayame walked towards the door, though stopped as she felt a familiar chakra in the room with her. She shook her head though, it wasn't really possible; she wasn't here anymore. She'd left the village. "Ne, Aya-chan, you're still a shrimp, huh?"

Ayame's hand froze in it's position, and her eyes grew wide. She felt her breath catch in her chest, and the air around her turn thick and cold, as the person behind her laugh slightly. "A... Ane-san..."


End file.
